


Will You Be My...?

by MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Erwin, Abusive Relationships, Bottom Eren Yeager, Chubby Eren, Cuddling, Dark Erwin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Kissing, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Losing weight, M/M, Make Overs, Other, Playboy levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku/pseuds/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is the biggest nerd in his High School, and is in love with the school's most popular, and hot guy, Levi Ackerman.<br/>Finally, before summer break, when Eren gets enough courage, he finally confesses to Levi, who without a second thought, rejects him, leaving poor Eren to hate himself.</p><p>Through summer break, Eren starts thinking about himself. Was he too fat? Was his hair too long? What should he change? As Eren thinks about it, the idea of getting a make over seems more and more appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejection...

Summerbreak isn't too far away, and Eren finally feels like he has the courage to confess to Levi.  
Levi is the school's most popular, and hot guy, who can have every girl and boy in his bed if he wants.  
  
Eren has been crushing on him for...maybe 4 years? Yeah, 4 years, and he finally feels brave enough to confess. When Levi is around, or at least close to him physically, Eren gets all nervous, flustered and can't say a word without stuttering.  
  
Eren himself, is 16 years old, 1 and a half years younger than Levi.  
He has long chocolate brown hair, and deep sea green eyes. At least his right one. His left eye is actually golden yellow, like his mother's.  
And he's a bit chubby... or fat... well, that's what they say, they say Eren is a fat nerd.  
  
Now, Eren is currently standing in front of Levi's classroom, waiting for someone to open the door.  
Finally, one of Levi's classmates, Hanji opens the door.  
"Hey Eren! What's up?" she asked, and smiled warmly at the boy.  
  
Eren waves shyly, and  speaks.  
"Hanji-senpai, I'm looking for Levi-senpai...is he here?" he asked quietly.

The brunette nodded, and looked back in the room, calling for Levi.  
  
"Hey, Levi! Eren is looking for ya!" she yelled.  
  
After some moments, Levi appeared in the doorway.  
"What is it, brat?" he asked with an emotionless tone.  
The tone made Eren shiver, but he held his ground.

 

"Can we please talk outside? Alone..?" he asked.  
The ravenette nodded, and closed the door, then leaned against the wall.  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
Levi heard, that the brunette mumbled something, but he couldn't hear it properly.  
"Speak up, dipshit, I can't hear you."  
Eren repeated, but Levi still didn't hear it.  
So now, he grabbed the back of Eren's hair, and pulled his face close to Eren's.  
"I said speak up! Tell me louder you shitty brat!" he growled.  
  
"I said I like you, please, go out with me!" Eren said, a big, deep red blush adorned his cheeks, while he closed his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
Eren heard chuckling, then when he heard a full laughter, he opened his eyes, to see Levi holding his stomach, and laughing his ass off.  
You could see how hurt he was just by looking at his face.  
  
Levi's laughter died down, and stood up straight, then looked into the brunette's eyes.  
"Sorry, kid, but you are too nerdy, and too fat for me. Maybe if you lose some weight, cut your hair and won't be this ugly, than I'll give it a chance. Be careful on the stairs, then you won't fall and roll down." he smirked as he saw the hurt look on Eren's face, and the tears in his eyes.  
  
"O-Okay...Have a nice summer break, Levi-senpai." he said quietly, then gave a small, shy smile, and walked away. This really wasn't the first time he was rejected...This happened all the time. He confessed to the boy he liked, and he got a rejection because of his looks.  
  
The ravenette looked shocked. He expected the brunette to cry and run away, but instead, he got a calm answer, and a smile like the brunette knew the answer from the beggining.  
  
After some minutes of standing in front of his class, the door opened.  
Hanji and Erwin walked next to Levi. Hanji had a disapproving look on his face, and Erwin looked a bit disappointed.  
Hanji spoke up first.  
"You know Levi, this was really harsh. The poor boy had a crush on you for four years and when he finally was brave enough to confess...you broke his hopes. And yet he was still able to smile and walk away like nothing happened..." she said.  
  
Levi looked up at Hanji and Erwin.  
"How many times did he got rejected?" he asked.  
Hanji didn't answer, just shook her head and patted his shoulder, and started walking back to the classroom.  
"Let's just go and learn something finally!" she said as she took a seat beside Erwin, who was quiet the whole time.  
  
  
**~At Home~**  
  
The brunette plopped down on the couch, and started sobbing and sniffing into his arms.  
While he let his tears fall free, he failed to notice his mother's and sister's presence in the living room. His mother and sister sat down next to him on the big couch and asked him if he was okay and what happened.  
  
The boy slowly explained what happened, and while his mother's, Carla's expression changed from surprised to pity, Mikasa, his sister was furious.  
  
"I swear I'll kill that midget!" she yelled as her hands formed fists, and she was shaking with anger. How dare he call her brother fat, nerd, and then insult him with a fat joke?! Who does he think he is?!  
  
"M-Mikasa calm down, p-please, it's okay, I'm used to it.." Eren said, as his gaze dropped on the ground, and a single tear made it's way down on his slightly chubby cheeks.  
His mother was already beside him, hugging the life out of him, and whispering calming things like 'you're beautiful' and 'there's nothing wrong with you's.  
  
"Mom, Mikasa, I want to change...A lot."

**"What?"**


	2. Work Out And Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this story is also published on Wattpad! <3  
> (AkaYuTheHentaiOtakus)

"Eren?! Are you kidding me? Why would you need a make-over? You're cute, adorable and attractive! You don't need things like those!" Carla said, still in a bit of shock.  
  
"Don't give me that crap mom! You and I both know that you guys only say this to make me feel better, but you know that I'm ugly!" Eren frowned, and stood up to run into his room.  
  
He shut his bedroom's door with an unnecessary force. He jumped on his bed and pressed his face in his pillows, sulking. He knows that he is fat, ugly, nerdy and all, but why is everyone lie in his face about it?  
  
He took his phone out, to check if he got any new messages.  
He had new notifications...from his classmates.  
__  
Jean Kirstein: 'Hey, guys, what do you think of Eren Gayger? :"D'  
Comments:  
Reiner Braun: I swear to god, he needs a double door to get inside of the school xD.  
Connie Springer: Isn't 'Gayger' the one who recently got rejected by Levi Ackerman? That fattie xDDD.  
Jean Kirstein: I know right? I saw him at lucnh, he was stuffing his face like a pig, no wonder no one likes him :P xD.  
Oluo Bozado: I don't even think he can see himself in the mirror anymore. If he gets any more fatter, he will be able to see his own chin. xD.  
Mikasa Ackerman: Oi! Don't you have better things to do than pick on my brother? Huh?  
Jean Kirstein: Ah! Sorry, Mikasa...Bye!  
  
Eren chuckled at the last two comments, though, they were right, if he don't stop eaitng, he'll have 2 more chins.It hurts him to see how many people likes to make fun of him. To see how many people has already found their love in their life, while he only has a little...not, little, gigantic crush on a boy who he can never be withbecause of his looks.  
  
Maybe it is time for him to change things. He he works enough, he'll get what he wants. He'll be attractive. He'll be beautiful. No one will make fun of him. No one.  
  
He stood up, and jogged to his desk, and opened his laptop.  
He searched for some things that might be good for motivation.  
He printed out 4 quotes. They said - _"I Will Get_ **Healthier**. I Will Look **Better**. I Will Eat **Right**. I Will **Exercise**. I Will **Earn My Body**." - "Train Like A **BEAST**. Look Like A **BEAUTY.** " - " **DO IT** , Because They Said You **COULDN'T**." - "Work Out Like Your Life Depends On It. **BECAUSE IT DOES**."  
  
These may not be the most helpful quotes, but they do it. He decided. He **WILL** work out, lose weight. He **WILL** change.  
  
He **WILL**.  
  
**~Time Skip (1 week later.)~**  
  
It really was a good idea to start and work out. Eren started working out at the gym, and started his daily jogging at the beach. He did get a few stares, but he didn't mind. If it meant he can change, than sure, everyone can stare at him. He won't give a shit.  
  
He started eating healthy food too. Like salads, vegetarian sandwiches (They ARE healthy.) and vegetable soup, and fruits like watermelon and strawberry. Healthy food means healthy drinks, so no coke, fanta, sprite or soda, just plain water and some coffee, maybe fruit juice.  
  
And with all the support that comes from his mom and sister, he feels like he can do this. Because he CAN do this and he will.  
  
Right now he's measuring his weight in the bathroom. He already lost 11 kilograms, which is good. And his belly seems smaller now too. If he keeps this up, he'll be attractive and beautiful in no time.  
  
A loud knock pulled Eren out of his thoughts, and went to open the door.  
"Ah, hey Mikasa, what's up?" Eren asked.  
She blinked, than spoke.  
"Oh, um, lunch is ready, if you're done with...whatever you're doing, come down to the dining room."  
"Oh, okay then! I'll be down in a few minutes."  
"M'kay."  
  
Before he forgets, he should take a shower...he smells like shit.  
After showering, he grabbed a long sleeved sweater and black jeans.  
  
When he ran down on the stairs, his mom and sister were already sitting at the table, waiting for him.  
"Hey mom!" Eren smiled as he sat down next to Mikasa, who had her blank face. As always.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, so, how are you? I can rarely see you now, since you're always at the gym and the beach."  
Eren shrugged, and started eating his salad.  
"I'm fine, I'm finally losing weight, and my stomach isn't as big as it was, so everythings fine now. And it's only been a week or two."  
"That's great honey!"  
  
The small talk ended, and both went back to eating.  
The lunch was meat soup, and leipziger allerlei.  
  
**~3 and a half weeks later~**  
  
After 3 more weeks, Eren didn't even look chubby. No baby fat on his face, no big belly, and no fat legs. He was kind of thin now. It was hard, considering how much he ate in the past and how he got used to it.  
  
"Hey, mom, can you give me some money for the hairdresser? Please!"  
  
Carla and Eren was in the living room, watching some old movie on the TV. Well, Carla was watching it, while Eren was asking for money.  
  
"Ahh, fine, just stop already. How much do you think you need?" she asked.  
"Oh, I think 35$ will be enough I think!"  
  
There was a knock on his door, and both of them looked at the door.  
Eren stood up, and walked out of the living room to open the heavy wooden door.  
  
There stood Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Hanji Zoe, Marco Bott with Bertolt Hoover.  
Sasha and Marco are Eren's friends from the internet, Hanji and Bertolt are from school of course. And he and Connie worked everything out somehow, don't ask how though...So, Eren talked to Connie through facebook and for some wierdo reason Connie apologised. (It was probably Sasha though.)  
"Hey Jaegerbomb! Whatcha say? Wanna come with us for a shopping trip?" Connie spoke.  
The brunette gave a wide grin, and nodded.  
"Cool, than hurry up! We'll be waiting at the car!" said Connie, and they made their way towards the car, which was standing in front of Eren's house.  
  
**~Time Skip (2 hours later)~  
**   
The six of them were currently in a shop, looking for some clothes for Eren.  
Sasha and Hanji were at the pants, looking around, Marco and Connie at the shoes and Eren and Bertolt at the shirts.  
  
Bertolt looked around, when he saw a shirt with Eren's favourite band on it.  
"Ah, hey, Eren, this looks good, don't you think?"  
Eren looked up from the sweaters, and jogged over.  
  
"Yeah, this looks good, but I already have something like this."  
"Hm, fine then."  
  
Both of them went back to search for good clothes. One shirt caught Eren's eye, and picked it up.  
It was a black sweater, on it's back, there were 2 wings, a blue and a white. Wings Of Freedom, huh? That was written under the wings.  
He liked it, so he took it with him, plus some thight button up shirts.  
  
He heard his name being called, so he turned to his right. Hanji and Sasha were waving to him, and he happily jogged over to them.  
  
"Eren, we found these jeans, and I swear to god If you don't try them up, I dunno what I'm gonna do with ya!' Hanji was jumping up 'n down, and then shoved the 6 jeans in his hands.  
  
"Okay okay, fine, I'll try them up."  
"YAYYY!!!"  
And he was shoved behind the curtains.  
  
**~Time Skip (Again)~  
**   
It's been 30 minutes since Eren went in there, or rather he was shoved inside.  
What could take him so long?  
Connie was tired of waiting, and he apoke.  
  
"Oi, Eren, come out already, we've been waiting here for half an hour!"  
"Fine fine! I'm coming!"  
  
Eren stepped outside, and 5 jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Eren...YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!"  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If U find any mistakes, please tell me! ^^


	3. New Hair and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets new hair style and a not so pleasant surprise Eren didn't ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY for not updating ;_;  
> I had 2 math tests and 1 science, and 2 english tests and so on...  
> But now I have time, so here's the update!(Sorry for the boring chapter) I hope you'll enjoy it! Btw, it's 1:13 AM :CCC

"Oh, you think so? I think it's a bit too tight..."  
"The tighter the better! It fits your nice ass, by the way." Hanji chuckled.  
  
The brunette blushed, and looked away, mumbling something they couldn't hear.  
"Whatever. Can we just buy these and go to the hairdresser?"  
"Yeah yeah sure! Come on then!"  
  
Eren bought the clothes and they left the shop, making their way to the hairdresser.  
  
They were greeted by an old lady, with grey hair and brown eyes.  
She smiled at them, and led Eren to a chair in front of a clean mirror.  
"So, what style would you like?" she asked kindly.  
"Ah, I think I just want it to be shorter. And wash it, please." he requested.  
"Sure thing!" she said, and reached for the hairbrush.  
  
She ran her hand through Eren's hair, and gasped quietly.  
"You have a really soft hair. It looks like a messy bird nest, but it's soft." she smiled.  
She quietly, and quickly brushed Eren's hair, making it look neat.  
"Can you please lean your head back so I can wash it?" she asked.  
Eren did as she asked, and leaned his head back.  
He jumped a bit when the cool water hit his face.  
  
The water warmed up, and the lady put shampoo on his hair, and massaged the shampoo all over his hair.  
His hair got cleaner by each minute, and eventually they finished washing his hair.  
Eren sat back in front of the mirror.  
  
The lady grabbed the scissors and started cutting his hair carefully, and slowly, inch by inch.  
  
"So, may I ask your name?" the woman asked, while she was cutting the fron of Eren's hair.  
"My name is Eren, Eren Jaeger."  
"Ah, Jaeger? Jaeger as in Dr.Grisha Jaeger's son?" she smiled slightly.  
Eren's body tensed at the sound of his father's name, but he still nodded.  
"Yes...He is my father." he answered.  
  
"Oh! I heard he's a great doctor! What kind of man is your father, Eren?" she asked.  
Eren frowned.  
_'Selfish, abusing, alcoholic, pervert, heartless bastard!'_ he thought.  
  
"He's a great father...caring, kind, helping and understanding." he lied. He would love to tell everyone how much of a cowards and heartless bastard his father is, but he can't.  
  
Eren's childhood wasn't full of ranbows and unicorns, or love and sweetness. No. Eren's childhood is full of dead bodies, drugs, blood, wierd liquids and murderers.  
  


* * *

"Alright, Eren, you're hair is done! You look absolutely beautiful!" the lady grinned, clearly proud of her work.  
Eren looked at his reflection in the mirror, and he was absolutely shocked. He looked...he looked amazing!

He smiled widely, and stood up. "Oh my god...thank you so much!" he gave the money to the lady, and ran out of the hairdresser's shop, searching for his friends.  
_'Where are they?'  
_ He thought. They were right here. How could they just disappear so suddenly?

He started walking forward,looking around, hoping to find his friends.  
  
Though, as he walked through the giant mall, it started to seem impossible to find them.  
Oh fuck.  
  
'Whatever...I'll just buy a coffee and go home.' he thought, as he made his way to the cafe near the mall.  
The cafe wasn't so big, nor small.  
The walls inside were light red, almost pink, the tables were round, covered with red cloth.  
The chairs were made out of birch wood, and were covered with soft red velvet fabric.  
  
Eren just opened the door, which made a soft jingling sound with it's little bell, and made his way to the counter, where a blonde haired girl with blue eyes welcomed him.  
  
"Hi~! What can I get you for today?" she asked with a sweet voice. Eren recognised her as Christa, who was his partner in math class.  
She was Ymir's girlfriend...Christa is known as a 'goddess'. She is really sweet, caring, and kind. Everyone liked her.  
Then there was Ymir.  
Ymir is more...violent...dare he say.  
  
She isn't the one to back up from a fight. She skipped classes, and got in fights with others, mostly boys though. She is really, _REALLY_ protective of Christa.  
  
"Ah, Christa, it's me, Eren. We're used to be partners in math class." he smiled through his glasses.  
Christa seemed to be deep in her thought, since she was looking into the big nothing, before she gasped softly, looking back at Eren.  
  
She smiled and looked closer.  
"Really?! I didn't even recognised you! You changed so much! You cut your hair...and..worked out I see.." she muttered to herself. Eren laughed nervously, and stratched the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, I changed a little I guess. Hey, have you seen Hanji?" he asked.  
  
Christa nodded, pointing to her right, where in the back of the cafe was a big table in the corner. There were a lot of people, he could see that.  
"Thank Christa, so, can I get a vanilla shake?" he asked softly.  
The blonde giggled, and started making his shake.  
  
Eren recieved his shake, and made his way to the back of the cafe, to the table where he could see Hanji practically jumping in hapiness. She waved at him, gesturing him to sit next to her.  
  
The brunette smiled lightly before he sat down beside the girl, without looking at the people around him.  
He looked up, and he regretted it immediately.  
A raven haired male with sharp grey eyes were looking back at him, and time seemed to froze for a minute.  
He shook his head, and looked away.  
  
"Soooo, guys, do you remember Eren? I mean, why wouldn't you! Since he's here right now, you guys can introduce yourself now!" Hanji squealed.  
  
The brunette nervously adjusted his glasses and looked up at the people around him.  
"Um, hi guys...I'm Eren..." he said quietly.  
  
A blonde haired guy spoke up first, and he looked quiet shocked.  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean Eren as Eren Jaeger? The chubby, nerdy meat ball?" he asked, still in shock. The black haired male sitting next to him slapped the back of the blonde's head, making him yelp in pain.  
  
Eren looked down at his hands, fidgeting in his seat.  
"Well, you can say that. But I started working out and stuff through the first weeks of summer. I changed my clothes and cut my hair." he said, and he took a sip of his shake.  
  
"Uh, yeah I can see that. Heh." the blonde stratched the back of his head. "I'm Reiner by the way, and this is Bertolt." he pointed at the black haired male next to him. He knew who he was, anyways.  
  
A boy with a wierd undercut spoke up next. "Well, I'm Jean and this is Marco, my boyfriend." he gestured towards a boy with freckles. Marco smiled at him warmly, and greeted him kindly, again, since they knew each other already...  
  
"Hey Eren! My name is Petra, and this is my boyfriend, Oluo!" a strawberry blonde haired girl with warm amber eyes pointed to the boy beside him, who had a really, really wierd undercut with a blond curly hair, and he just nodded towards the brunette.  
  
"Oh, Eren! Sorry we left you at the hairdresser, we just ran into Petra and Oluo while buying a drink, and I was hungry as hell." Sasha interrupted them, making the brown haired boy chuckle softly.  
"Not a surprise." he responsed. The girl sat down next to Connie, who was trying to draw something into the mashed potatoes.  
  
Hanji waved them off, than pointed to the two other blonde in the corner, making out. "Eren those are Armin and Annie, they are a couple. Annie is a little cold sometimes, but sweet, and...Armin is a bookworm."  
  
Then, she gestured towards the last to people sitting next to, and in front of him.  
The first was the raven haired boy, who's face was blank, bored grey eyes staring at him like he can see through Eren's soul.  
"And, as you remember this is Levi, my classmate." she said, and Eren just smiled warmly at the raven, before turning his gaze onto the muscular blonde next to him.  
  
"And this is Erwin, my other classmate, we share an apartment together by the way. And yeah, sorry for leaving you at the hairdresser, but hey, this hairstyle looks good on you!" she grinned widely.  
  
Eren waved her off, teling her it's not a big deal.  
  
They talked for an hour or so, and Eren felt someone looking at him. He looked away from Connie and Marco, and he found a certain raven staring at him with a blank face.  
  
He looked away, a deep red blush adorning his cheeks.  
Everyone went home eventually, leaving him, Levi, Hanji and Erwin on the in the cafe.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me today, Hanji, it really helped me!" Eren thanked her, smiling widely and hugging her.  
"Of course of course Everything for my little sugar plum!" she hugged him thightly, before letting him go, and petting the top of his head.  
  
"By the way, there's going to be a little party at my house the friday. Are you free on this friday?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't really know Hanji..."  
Eren wasn't really the one for parties, it just wasn't for him. The loud music, alcohol and watching as couples were making out against the wall or on the couch.  
  
"Oh come on, Eren, maybe you'll even get laid!" she said.  
"Hanjiii!" Eren whined, blushing, while the two boys next to them wathced with amusement.  
Well, at least Erwin was amused.  
  
"Whatever, come over if you can! See you on friday, Eren!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya, Hanji..." __  
  
'I'm screwed.'  


 


	4. Party at Hanji's~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa goes to the party Hanji invited them to, and they play truth or dare...  
> And who wouldn't want to see Eren in a dress, sitting in someone lap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this story seems really rushed, but I'm really trying...  
> And I'm trying to update every weekend, by the way...  
> I still hope you enjoy! <33

In front of the wardrobe Eren was standing, trying to figure out what should he wear. Though, he didn't have much clothes, except for the big sweaters and jeans, and the shirts he bought with the guys the other day.  
He was really nervous when he saw Levi...his chest felt all thight and stuff.  
  
Eventually he choose a pair of thight white jeans, the 'Attack On Titan' [sweater](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/Attack-On-Titan-Wings-of-Freedom-Cosplay-Gilding-Hoodie/32429726019.html) and black converse. He put his key necklace around his neck and grabbed his phone.  
  
He said goodbye to his mom and waited for his sister to come so they can start walking to Hanji's house. Mikasa finally came out of the house, and they made their way over to Hanji's.  
"So, what did you do with Hanji and the others in the mall, Eren?" Mikasa asked, while she played on her phone.  
  
"Well, we bought some clothes, and went to the hairdesser of course. So, when I was finished, I looked around for them but they weren't there. I just walked into that coffee shop where Christa works at, and then I saw Hanji waving at me, some other kids sitting around her. And of course, I sat with them...And Levi was there too..." Eren blushed as he remembered how Levi was staring at him so openly.  
  
Mikasa stopped and looked at her brother.  
"Eren..do you still like Levi?" she asked, and raised an eyebrow.  
Eren's blush got darker and he looked away.  
"N-No! Of course n-not, why w-would I?!" He stuttered.  
  
"Eren...I hope you didn't do all this because of him..." she looked at him worriedly.  
She was talking about how Eren changed. She didn't want him to change because of some asshole who rejected him for his looks.  
  
"No, Mikasa, of course not!" Eren protested. She shrugged it off, and nodded at him. "Okay, then." though, she knew he was lying.  
  
By the time they ended their small talk they arrived to Hanji's house.  
Eren knocked on the door three times and when the door opened, instead of Hanji, Erwin was standing there, he smiled at the two and let them in.  
  
"You're just in time. We're starting the games. Come in quickly before the others start drinking and all." he said.  
  
The two made their way inside and pulled their shoes down. Everyone else was in the big libing room, sitting in a circle.  
There was Sasha, Marco, Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Armin, Hanji, and Levi, Petra, Eld, and Gunther with Mike. 

Hanji noticed them and stood up to hug the two. "Hey! I thought you got lost or something." she laughed.  
  
The brunette and the raven girl chuckled at her, and looked around to look for a seat.  
"Mikasa, you can sit between Armin and Connie, and Eren, you can sit next to Erwin." Hanji said.  
  
Mikasa sat down beside Armin, and both boys greeted her. She smiled back at them lightly.  
Though, As Eren sat next to Erwin, he noticed that he was also sitting next to Levi. Well, awkward.  
  
"So!" Hanji started. "Any ideas for games?"  
Reiner immediately smirked.  
Reiner loves truth or dare...everyone knows what kind of questions or dares he can give, and they're not pleasant.  
  
Most of them voted for truth or dare.  
"So, Truth or Dare it is!" Hanji called out.  
  
Jean groaned. "Oh god..."  
"What? Afraid of some dares, Jean?" Connie asked teasingly.  
  
Eren chuckled. "Well, he does have bad experiences!" He laughed harder at the memory of some dares Jean had to do. But that's a secret.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's start. Who starts?" Erwin asked.  
  
"I'll start." Reiner said with a smirk.  
  
Reiner looked around the room, looking for someone to choose.  
His eyes landed on Jean.  
  
"Jean, truth or dare?"  
  
Everyone looked at Jean, and Jean looked on the floor. "Dare.." he said.  
Reiner chuckled.  
  
"I dare you to touch your nose with your tongue and if you can't, you have to touch some else's nose with your tongue."  
  
"Fuck you!"

"No, thanks. I have Bert for that." Reiner smirked as he pulled Bert closer to him.  
Jean stuck his tongue out, trying to lick his nose.  
Well, since his face was long...it was harder.  
He failed, and now he had to lick someone else's nose.  
  
"Before I forget...you have to lick the person who is sitting across from you."  
"Aww fuck you man."  
  
As everyone noticed, the one sitting 'across from' Jean was a certain brunette with emerald and golden eyes. Eren choked on the beer he was drinking, and looked back up.  
"No...Ew, I don't want horseface to lick my nose. That's disgusting." he mumbled.  
Jean made his way to Eren who stood up and ran away from him. Reiner, Jean and Connie chased after the brunette while the others were laughing too hard.  
  
Erwin, Levi and Mikasa were smirking, and Hanji was cackling.  
  
Finally after a few minutes Reiner and Connie got Eren, and Jean licked his nose, Eren ran to the bathroom, chanting something like 'Eww a horse licked me!' and he rubbed his face with soap and water 'till it was slightly red.  
****

* * *

****  
  
"Okay, it's my turn!" Hanji said, and she took a seat next to Mike.  
  
She looked at Eren, and smiled devilishly. "So, Eren, truth or dare?"  
  
The brunette look at Hanji, and he gulped. "D-Dare..."  
  
Hanji grinned like a madman, and ran to her room, grabbing a bag and tossing it to the younger boy's hands.  
"You have to wear that 'till the end of the party, while sitting in the person's lap to your left."  
Eren look to his left, his emerald and honey coloured eyes meeting with stormy grey ones, and he felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
He stood up and took the bag from Hanji, making his way into the bathroom.  
He looked into the bag and his cheeks flushed red.  
  
He had to wear a pink mid-thigh long [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=182237252), which leaves his  left shoulder exposed, pink little shoe with a dark pink bow on it. And light pink socks with white stripes, which reached his knees.  
  
'Aww fuck you too, Hanji...'he thought as he got dressed.  
  
**_~Meanwhile~_**

"Now I feel really sorry for Eren..." Sasha said, as she imagined what will happen when Eren will sit in Levi's lap. Everyone knows Levi hates skin-on-skin contact.  
  
A look of horror ran over some of the teen's face, that is, until the bathroom's door opened and Eren stepped out, wearing the pink clothes Hanji gave him.  
  
A deep red colour wasresting on his cheeks, and he was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Jean and Connie burst our laughing while the girls- Christa, Petra and Sasha -were cooing over Eren.  
  
"Aww, you look adorable Eren!" Hanji laughed. Eren's blush darkened.  
Jean and Connie stopped laughing, but they were still giggling. Jean spoke up.  
"Oh please, tell me you're wearing panties too!"  
Almost everyone laughed, except Levi, Erwin, Eld, Petra and Eren himself.  
  
"Whatever, horseface, you'd probably refuse to do it! Besides, atleast I look good in a dress." Eren snapped, shaking his hips slightly. Jean scowled at the brunette, who laughed with the other's.

"Eren, don't forget, you have to sit in that someone's lap..." Hanji reminded Eren, and he looked over to the raven  haired boy, who looked bored as always, but his eyes still showed how amused he was. He patted his thigh,  motioning the brunette to sit down.  
  
Eren slowly walked over to Levi, carefully making himself comfortable in the raven's lap.  
A high-pitched yelp left the brunette's mouth as two muscular arms sneaked around his slim waist.  
The taller of the two smirked at the sound.  
  
"Nice dress, Jaeger... And I like those panties, too." he whispered in his ear, causing the brunette the blush furiously. Before the Eren could say anything, Hanji's voice could be heard.  
  
"Alright! Let's continue, Eren, it's your turn!"  
  
Eren looked around, looking for someone to ask. His eyes landed on Jean.  
  
"Jean, truth or dare?" he asked with a smirk.  He already got dares and questions as well.  
  
Jean looked smug, and replied. "Dare, bring it on, Barbie." he snickered.  
  
A smirk formed on Eren's face, and he leaned back against Levi's chest. "I dare you to put ice cubes in your boxer, go outside and ask a random person to make out with you...in boxers."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped at Eren's dare, who was devilishly grinning at his horse faced friend. Jean sat there with wide eyes, mouth open wide with shock.  
"What the fuck!?" Jean screeched.  
  
Reiner, Connie and Eren snickered. "What, horseface? Too scared to do it?" Eren asked smugly.  
Jean cursed under his breath, then trotted over to the kitchen for ice cubes.  
He came back, and stripped down to his boxers, and put the cubes in it. He jumped at the cold ice, and started jumping up 'n down, muttering somthing under his breath. Everyone stood to to window, looking out as Jean walked over to a girl.  
  
They saw that Jean asked the girl, and what the girl did really surprised them.  
  
The girl punched Jean straight in the nose, and ran away, leaving Jean holding his bleeding nose.  
  
The dirty blonde came back, and glared at Eren, who was laughing his ass of in Levi's lap.  
"Oh come on! Atleast she tried to do something about that face of yours."  
That made everyone laugh harder.  
  
Jean walked back to his place and plopped down, holding a tissue to his nose.  
  
"Okay, I think we can continue." Hanji said, still chuckling.  
"Let's play something else!" Sasha insisted.  
  
"Like what?"  
"Truth or Drink."  
  
_Ohh god damnit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of action again, it's kinda hard to write the chapters while studying for my science and japanese test :C I still hope you like it, feel free to leave a comment! I'd love to see your ideas for the future chapters! <3
> 
> If you see any mistakes, tell me please! <333


	5. Party at Hanji's~ (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Drink, and karaoke...and something else c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for allllll the mistakes....  
> :CCC  
> It's 1:45 AM here and I finally finished this damn chapter :c
> 
> The song is Flesh from Simon Curtis by the way.

"Soo who starts?" Hanji asked while wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Ooh ooh me!" Sasha squeaked while eating her cake.  
The brunette nodded at her.  
  
The girl looked at his boyfriend evily, and asked.  
"So Connie..." she started.  
The said boy groaned, and buried his face in his hands.  
"Is it true that when you were in a restaurant with Reiner, Jean and Marco, they made you wear a dress and high heels?"  
  
The boy  glanced away, before he answered. "Yes"  
  
The other's watched in shock before they burst out laughing. Reiner and Jean were holding their stomach, Marco, Bertolt and Armin were chuckling, while the others were either on the floor (or in someone's lap) or smirking.  
  
The turquoise eyed brunette was still laughing, but quickly shut up when he noticed that Connie was looking at him, smirking.  
  
"Ereeen, my dear friend..."  
Eren hid his face in the shoulder's of the ravenette, and hummed, telling everyone he was paying attention without words.  
  
"So Eren, if you'd have to choose a boyfriend or girlfriend...who would it be, and what public place would you have sex in or at?" he asked bluntly, but his eyes showed how amused he really was.  
  
Reiner burst out laughing, slapping the other boy. "Hey, you shouldn't ask things like this. He's too much of a virgin!"  
  
Eren grunted, annoyed. He snatched the cup of **'Jägermeister'** from Annie, and frowning before gulping down the alcohol.  
  
Once the burning sensation reached his throat, he grimaced and tried not to spit out the drink, and hiding his face comfortably again, but not after mumbling a "Fuck you all".  
  
The expression and the voice of the brunette made everyone laugh harder.  
  
Eren lifted his head, then looked at Jean. Oh how much he liked to tease his horse faced friend.  
"Jean..." he paused. "Is it true, that the first time you were with Marco, instead of cumming in him, you...peed in him?" he smirked.  
  
Disbelief painted the dirty blonde's face. The brunette promised he wouldn't tell anyone!  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, listening closely instead. Eren was smirking still, already knowing the response.  
"Yes, I did..." it came out as a whisper, but everyone clearly heard it.  
  
And silence.

"PPfffhhttt! Hahahaha!" Connie held his stomach while laughing, causing everyone else in the room to start cackling, laughing or smirking.  
  
The long-faced boy was blushing furiously, feeling embarrassed as ever. "I'll kill you Jaeger!" he growled.  
The other smirked, snuggling closer to the warmth behind him. He was already feeling fuzzy, thanks to his low alcohol tolerance, and two cup of Jägermeister.  
  
Mikasa was a bit confused and angry. What was Eren doing? Snuggling close to the bastard who broke his heart, his hopes. He did not deserve Eren! Eren deserves someone much more better than that asshole.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Hanji stood up and ran out of the room. She looked over to Marco. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
The freckled boy looked at her, smiling. "Ah, Hanji decided it would be a good thing to do Karaoke...and dance." he said, while stratching his neck nervously.  
  
Mikasa nodded, his face still remained expressionless. Dancing was a good idea, especially if it distracts Eren from being all lovey-dovey sappy with Levi.  
  
Around the beggining of July Eren started taking dance lessons. Well, hip-hop and stuff. And singing. God, how she listened to her brother singing some random sappy things.  
  
And well, dancing for Eren is easy.  
Although he does have muscles, his body is much more feminine. Tan, hairless, even if a bit short.  
She knows her brother can dance amazingly, because when she brought him to a night club in June he danced like there was no tomorrow.  
  
And even Mikasa can't sway her hips like that.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when Hanji came back in the room, screaming around while setting up the karaoke stuff, and preparing the space to dance.  
  
Eren stood up and walked up to Hanji, who was currently pushing the table around.

Eren poked Hanji's shoulder, making the older brunette squeak in surprise.  
"Ah, Eren! Is there anything you want?" she asked.  
  
Eren nodded, then pointed at the dress he was wearing. "Am, so, Hanji, can I take off these for the karaoke and the dancing? Please?" he asked, and used his puppy eyes. No one can resist them. No one.  
  
Hanji's eyes lit up with excitement. "Of course, but just because you're too cute with those eyes!" she said, going back to the table to just push it to the wall.

Eren breathed out, relived that he could get out of these clothes. He smiled, grabbed his bag, and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
He picked out the clothes he brought with himself, just in case something happens. He picked up the red [sweater](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=182783855) that said "I Like Warm Hugs", white skinny jeans and black converse. He put the other things away, and jogged back to the huge living room.  
  
Everyone else was sitting on the floor, chatting around while Erwin helped Hanji set up the karaoke machine. 

He sat down between his sister and Levi. Mikasa was talking with Marco and Armin, while Levi was sipping on his tequila. The ravenette glanced at the brunette, and when steel grey eyes met with turquoise, the brown haired boy's face flushed red and looked away, just before he could notice the smirk that made it's way onto the raven's face.  
  
Eren covered his ears when he heard a screeching sound. He looked over to the others, noticing it was Hanji.

"Alright, we have the karaoke stuff here, and so we have to chose who starts!" Hanji chimed, plopping down to the floor, and putting down a bottle.  
  
"Okay, so, the one who this bottle will land on is gonna start!" said the brunette, as she spun the bottle.

Eren silently prayed. _'Please not, please please not me..'_  
When the bottle landed on Reiner, he sighed in relief. _'Thank god...'_ he thought.  
  
Reiner stood in front of the laptop to chose a song, and he eventually choose the most ridiculous song ever...  
'Wrecking Ball' from Miley Cyrus.  
  
Eren and the other's looked at Reiner in shock and amusement. After some moments Eren shouted to Reiner.  
"Oi, Reiner! Can you strip and fly on a stone ball or what the fuck too?!" the comment made everyone snicker.  
  
The buff blonde shouted back. "Of course, anything for you Jaeger!" he chuckled, and took the mic.  
  


_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny  
  


The sappy song being singed with such a deep voice was really funny. Like, really funny.  
 Though, the most hilarious part was when he tried to sing with higher voice.The blonde put the microphone down, and faked a hurt expression as they laughed at him. "You guys just broke my hopes and dreams of becoming a singer!" Everyone laughed harder at his words.  
  
The next one was Olou. Oh god. He tried to sing 'Talk Dirty' and he completely embarrassed himself.  
His face, neck, ears full red. He huffed on the air, and sat down next to Petra, sulking to himself while his girlfriend tried to cheer him up.  
  
Connie tried to sing Smile from Avril Lavigne. Never, ever make a boy like Connie sing that. Eren noted that to himself. It will just give him nightmares.

The boy played with his fingers, look around every now and then, trying to keep up with everyone else. __  
  
He eventually got lost in his thoughts. __  
  
This is so much better...ever since he changed, everyone was more kind to him. They were his friends. They weren't making fun of him anymore. This felt really nice. He now had friends that were real.     He smiled at the word. Friends.

He squeaked when someone patted his shoulder, looking up to meet Sasha's eyes. The girl told him that it was his turn and that he should chose a song already.  
  
He scrolled through the musics. He didn't really like any of them. They were sappy, or too dark. Or even some sad shit. One particular song catched his eye.  
  
He clicked on it, and waited for the lyrics to appear. He could feel his friends' eyes on him.

The lyrics appeared, and he started singing.

 

 

 _This is not the way into my heart_  
Into my head  
Into my brain  
Into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love  
We can get a little crazy just for fun  
Just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin  
And I'm ready to blow

 

 

With the first lines, he started swaying his hips. The words rolling down from his tongue easily.  
He looked at the others from the corner of  his eyes, noticing the amused look he was recieving from his sister and friends. He smiled. Even thought it was a kind-of...wierd song, he loved this one the most. __  
  


 

 

 _Push up to my body_  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it R▲  
Like it R▲ R▲ R▲  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh

He kept on singing, and the looks he got didn't disappoint him. Mikasa was smiling lightly, shaking her head. Hanji was pretty much squealing, the pther boys - Except from Erwin, Levi and Oluo - were kinda blushing and they looked pretty shocked.  
  


  
_Hold my hands above my head_  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby  
Make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse  
Beat beat beat beat  
It's like a trigger  
Get me ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak  
Little peek  
_You can dominate the game_  
Cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do  
I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe  
I like it rough  


After all, singing this type of song is kinda embarassing.

He sang the last parts, and then silence followed.  
  
Until Hanji and the other's started clapping that is. He smiled brightly at them, and made his way towards the table, getting a bottle of beer. He did feel a bit dizzy and all, so he needed to hold onto the wall next to him. He sat down on a chair beside the table, and took long sips from his beer. 

"You looked really hot out there singing such a song you know..." the voice next to his ear made the boy jump and look behind him, finding a raven haired male smirking.  
  
The younger blushed, and tried to talk without stuttering too much. "You think so? Well... thank you I guess." he said slowly.  
  
He stood up, leaning on the wall for support and walking back to the table.

Levi followed him, watching as his hips swayed from side to side. The brunette was really tempting without even realising.  He came up behind the brunette, and put a hand on his waist. When he didn't hear any protest, he wrapped both of his arms around the shorter boy's waist, and making the smaller jump in surprise.  
  
The younger looked over his shoulder, glancing at Levi before asking. "What are you doing?"  
  
The ravenette chuckled, and smirked. "Nothing..." he breathed in the brunette's ear, making him shiver, before he turned the other around, catching the boy's cheek in one of his palms, and the other arm remained around the smaller's waist.  
  
Eren's breath hitched. The way the raven was holding him felt really warm and safe. He saw that the ravenette was leaning closer, eventually closing his eyes as their lips touched.  
  
Eren could feel his eyes closing, feeling the cold and soft pair of lips on his warms ones.  
He slipped his arms around the taller's neck, letting one of his hands run through Levi's silky, soft black hair and the rough undercut.  
  
The raven pulled away slightly to lick the brunette's lower lip as if requesting him to let him in. Eren parted his lips just enough to let Levi's tongue slip in, making both of them moan quietly.  
  
They pulled away, and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
It felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes. Please tell me if you find mistakes :c
> 
> Oh, and I really appreciate kudos and comments for future chapters :3
> 
> Love you all! <3


	6. Probably Just The Alcohol...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels a little emotional about the kiss, Mikasa brings him home and comforts him, and the next day someone is stalking Eren from across the street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags and a little changing in the summary. Just a little, though!

It felt so...- no. It wasn't right. This bastard was the one who broke his heart and now he's kissing him! He shouldn't be doing this with this man!

 

He pushed the ravenette off, and leaned on the table to balance himself.  
Levi looked shocked, but quickly recovered, and raised a brow.  
"Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

 

"This is wrong..." Eren whispered, holding his head with one of his hands. He looked up at Levi, who hummed confusedly, as if telling him to repeat it since he didn't hear the brunet.

 

Eren shook his head as he swiftly ran past Levi, and back to the others. 

 

When he got there, Mikasa was already making space for him to sit next to her.  
Eren sat down next to his sister, and Mikasa glanced at him.

 

"Is everything alright, Eren?" she asked him. The brunet shook his head no, and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
"I feel confused..." Eren said.

 

Mikasa looked really concerned so she asked. "Do you want to go home? We can go now..." she suggested.

 

Eren nodded, and tried to stand up. His sister helped him outside after they said their goodbyes, not noticing the ice blue eyes gazing at them. Or rather at the brunet.

 

~Time Skip~

 

By the time they got home, Eren was almost asleep, so Mikasa had to carry him - thank god Mikasa was strong even for a girl...

 

When they closed the door Eren immediately sat down on the couch and hugged his legs to his chest, burrying his face in his knees.

 

Mikasa was currently making tea in the kitchen. She picked up two mugs from the cabinet, and poured the hot strawberry tea in them.  
She picked them up, carrying them in the living room, and putting them on the small coffee table.

 

She sat down next to Eren, who leaned against her.

 

The black haired girl stroked the his brother's hair, relaxing him.  
"So, Eren, what happened?" he asked quietly.

 

Eren looked up at his sister, and frowned.

 

"I was walking to the table to get a drink for myself when Levi came up, practically behind me..."  
Mikasa hummed, telling him silently that she was listening.

 

"And then he..kissed me. First it felt really good, like I was doing something right, then I felt my mouth and stomach burn and it didn't feel so right anymore..." he said, and he felt his eyes getting wet.

 

Mikasa's hand formed fists, and her hands shook by her side in anger. She was furious and felt pity for her brother. But she can't really do anything about it now. But if she sees Levi again, she'll beat the shit out of him.  
She hugged Eren, and let him sob into her shoulder.

 

"Mikasa, why is this happening to me? Did I do something wrong? Why can't I have a normal love life like everyone else? Every girl and boy who I confessed to rejected me because I was so fat and stupid and naive and everything! But when I confessed my love for Levi I thought he's accept me!" his shoulders shook harder as Mikasa held him thighter.

 

"They don't deserve you, Eren. You should ignore people who're only friends with you because of your looks. And no, you didn't do anything wrong...You're funny, kind, smart, helpful, and trustworthy. You will find someone who loves you for who you are and not for how you look, trust me." she said softly. 

 

Eren hummed, and put his mug down back on the table, closing his eyes.

 

When Mikasa heard his brother's steady breath, she knew he fell asleep. Her eyes softened, and stood up, laying Eren down on the couch.

 

She jogged into Eren's room, bringing a fluffy bklanket with her and she put the blanket on him.

 

She watched as her brother snuggled closer to the warmth of the blanket, and started snoring softly.  
She smiled, before going back to her stoic self.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning Eren was feeling as if a train ran over him. His head hurt like hell and his face was like it was on fire. All in all, he was hungover. Completely understandable.

 

He didn't really remeber anything from the other day, only the drinking and some kind of kiss, thought, the person he was kissing is kind-of blurry.

 

He sat up, andgroaned as a flash of pain ran through in his head. 

 

"Ah, you're awake. I made breakfast."  
Eren looked up, and saw Mikasa standing there. He nodded and tried to stand up with his sister's help.

 

They eventually got to the kitchen and they ate their breakfast.

 

"Mikasa, I'd like to go over to Hanji's house again. I kind of left my phone there." Eren stated, though, it was more like a request.

 

Mikasa looked up from her food, and nodded slightly. "Okay, but be careful Eren." she replied.

 

Eren grinned at her, and ran back to his room to snatch up some pills for his hangover and some clean clothes as well. He picked out a currently washed red button-up shirt, and white skinny jeans with red converse shoes.  
He grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs.

 

"Mikasa, I'll be back soon!" he yelled back to his sister, before running out of the house and shutting it behind him.

 

As he was walking to Hanji's, he noticed someone in a black coat and a black hat watching him. Creepy... He looked away. He could already see Hanji's house, when he felt someone's gaze on him.

 

When he looked back, the person wasn't there. He shrugged, and continued to walk.

 

It was probably the alcohol.

 

Then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> I'm really sorry for this shitty chapter. I'm tired and my back and legs hurts, since I'm in the hospital. I got in a car accident, so that's why this chapter is so short! I'll try to update in the usual pace.  
> I have to stay in the hospital for at least a month, since my left knee is broken I got one broken rib.  
> I still hope you'll like it with all the mistakes! *v* Peace out~! (What do you think of this fic so far?)


	7. Bruises and relationships...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we saw in the last chapter, Eren was 'kidnapped'.
> 
> Let's see who's behind this little(?!) scene.
> 
> (ErwinXEren happening there, tho.)

Dark. That's what was around me.

Everywhere. My head hurts, and I can't see anything.

My stomach and chest hurts like as if someone punched me in the gut... I heard footsteps coming my way, and I started to panic.  
Who could that be? It could be a serial killer, a thug or any kind of criminal, and they could kill me in seconds.

There isn't anyone here who could save me... The footsteps stopped in front of me, that is something I know, and the blindfold that was blocking my sight has disappeard. I liiked up at the person in front of me I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was a man.

He was tall, full of muscles, probably like Reiner... and had icy blue eyes. They were so familiar, but I couldn't point it out. He was wearing a mask, too, and I couldn't see his face very well - except for the eyes, of course. "W-Who are you?" I managed to say, though my jaw and whole head hurt.

The man looked at me, his eyes showing...anger? "Eren...how can you not remember me?" he said. That voice...

Erwin?!

"E-Erwin?" I asked. He grinned. "Yes, it's me, Eren." he leaned forward, and stroked my jaw with his thumb. I tried to turn my head away, but as I did that, he grabbed my chin with his other hand. I was scared...what would he do to me? What does he want with me? The curiousity must have shown on my face, because he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you...you just have to follow my every order." he said, while he stroked my bottom lip. "W-What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed, and smiled...creepily. "You have to stay away from Levi Ackerman. You have to keep this as a secret, even to your sister and your best friends..." he trailed off. "...And?" "And you're my boyfriend from now on. Or else you'll deal with some new death cases..." he smirked, then forcefully pressed his lips against mine.

I tried to struggle away from his lips, but he held me head in his hands, and forced his tongue inside my mouth. I only realized I was crying when the blond man wiped away the tear drop that was rolling down on my cheek. I tried to muffle my sobs with my arms, and I couldn't even protest when his large arms hugged me to his chest. He tried to comfort me, but it made me cry even harder. "Shh, don't cry...I'll take care of you." he said.

I could tell he was trying to comfort me, but it clearly didn't work. Eventually I stopped crying, and he picked me up bridal style. He walked us out of the dark room, and we were in the kitchen. He sat me down on the table, and brought a wet cloth with him.

I didn't even notice the bruises and scars that were painting my skin red with blood. My stomach had a large cut on the middle, and on my side too. My arms had numerous bruises, which were an odd greenish purple colour. Erwin wiped the blood off of my arms, stomach, and face, and if the scars weren't hurting now, they were stinging..

After a few minutes of washing my body, the blood came off, and Erwin wrapped them up with some old cloth. The man sighed and sat next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close to him.

Looks like I was too tired to struggle or try to escape from his arms.

"If you'll be a good boy, I'll reward you..." he purred. "...And if you're bad, I'll have to punish you. Hard." he whispered. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, and he chuckled, leaning back.

"So, are you hungry?" he asked. I wasn't really in the mood to eat, but I couldn't ignore the growling sound my stomach made either, so I just nodded.  
He grabbed a plate from the cabinet, and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out some meat and some fruits. At the sight of the bacon and the fruits, my stomach made another growling sound. I blushed again, and hugged myself.  
  
 _'How did I got myself into this?'_ I thought. Erwin turned to me.   
  
" _Honey,_ why don't you go to the dining room and sit down to the table, while I'm making dinner?" he asked. Well, it sounded more like an order. I nodded anyways, and stood up to leave.   
  
While I was walking in the hallway, I looked on the pictures on the wall.   
  
But one cought my eyes immediately.   
  
There was Erwin, Mike, Moblit, Oluo, and another man with them, grinning. The man had wierd looking glasses, long hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He had beard and mustache too. His eyes were a kind-of blue-green, that were too familiar.   
  
My eyes widened.   
  
 _'Father?! What...How...What was he doing with them?! This picture doesn't looks older than maybe 4-5 weeks. This...-'  
  
_ My thoughts were interrupted when a hand yanked my shoulder, which made me face a familiar icy blue pair of eyes.  
  
"Eren...what are you doing?" he asked, too calmly for my liking. My hands trembled, and I shook my head. "N-Nothing, I swear! I was just...just looking around!" I said.  
  
He looked away, then pushed me towards the dining room. I sat down on the chair closest to the window. Erwin turned to me.  "I'll be right back with the food in a minute.  _Don't leave that chair._ "  
  
  


* * *

 _ **[No One's POV]**_  
  
"Mikasa! Calm down already!" Armin grabbed Mikasa's shoulder, to stop her from pacing around the room.   
  
The black haired girl looked at Armin, then scowled. "I can't calm down Armin! He's been gone for more than 3 hours! And he only went out to get his phone from Hanji!" she said, massaging her temples.  
  
Armin began to think. Mikasa didn't even call Hanji to ask if he's there. Hanji would easily make Eren stay foe even 3 hours, so it wouldn't be a really big surprise if that would be the case. Though, Eren would've called Mikasa he was going to be late a bit. What if he really was in trouble?   
  
Armin shrugged. "Have you called Hanji?" he asked. Mikasa stopped, and shook her head. "No, I didn't thought of that..." she quickly grabed her phone and punched in Hanji's number.   
  
After a few rings, Hanji picked up.  
  
 _"Hi Mikasa! What's up?"  
  
_ "Hey Hanji. I wanted to ask if Eren's there? He left nearly 3 hours ago to get his phone because he left it there at your place."  
  
 _"No...I haven't seen Eren since the party last night. Did something happen?"_  
  
"No...Well, yes. Eren's been gone for almost 4 hours now, and he didn't come home yet. We thought maybe he was at your place, but it seems like he's not." Mikasa gave a loud sigh, then said goodbye to Hanji.  
  
"I don't know what to do Armin. Maybe we should call the cops?" Mikasa asked. The blonde shook his head. "No, maybe he's just wandering around the city or something. Or, maybe he ran into a friend." he said. He sat down next to his friends, and patted her back. "I just hope he's okay, Armin. I..." she trailed off.  
  
"I know, Mikasa. I know." he said.  
  


* * *

 _ **[Eren's POV]  
  
**_ After I finished 'dinner', I looked over to the buff man sitting just next to me. He had his hand on my thigh, not making any signs of him removing it at all. I noticed during eating that he was staring at my face shamelessly, while I was trying to collect my thoughts.  
  
"Are you finished, Eren?" he asked, and I nodded, pushing the plate away from myself a bit. He stood up, leaving with the plate.   
  
 _'I wonder how Mikasa is. What could she be doing now?'_  
  
"Eren? Do you want to watch a movie or anything like that?" I heard Erwin ask from the kitchen. "No...I'd like to sleep, though." I answered back. He finished washing the dishes, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the bedroom. "Come on, I'm gonna help you wash yourself." he said.   
  
"You mean...bathing?" I asked slowly. He nodded, and dragged me into the huge bathroom.   
  
"Strip, I'll be right back with the clothes." he said, not giving me chance to say no.   
  
I sighed, but tripped anyways. I guess he'll just help me get the water temperature nice enough I guess.   
  
He came back with a towel and a few clothes.   
  
When I saw that he put two sweats and two shirts, I got a little confused.  
  
He started to started to run the water. When it was warm enough, he looked at me. He raised a brow. "I told you to strip, didn't I?" he asked. I blushed.  
  
"Well, yes. Aren't you just gonna help me with the water then leave?" I asked quietly.   
  
"No. I'm going to bath with you." he said.  
  
My eyes widened. "B-BUt you can't...That's..." I started, but he cut me off. "We're gonna get a nice and relaxing bath together. Is there any problem?" he asked again.  
  
"I don't want to have a bath with you! I don't even love you! You're just forcing me-"  
  
  
 _SLAP!  
  
  
_ I stood there, my head turned to the right. He slapped me.   
I touched my now reddening cheek as the action registered in my mind.  
  
 _He slapped me.  
  
_ "What were you saying?" Erwin asked, his tone actually terrifying, and cold. I shivered, the pain in my left cheek is still there.  
  
"N-Nothing..." I stuttered. Oh god...  
  
"Now then. Strip." he said.  
  
I slowly reached down, grabbed the hem of my boxers and I slid them down. I felt so exposed...no clothes on me, while Erwin was watching my every move.  
  
I put the boxer to the other folded clothes, and climbed in the [tub](http://www.decoria.xyz/img/2015/11/960_13_marvellous-bath-for-two-whirlpool-elegant-bathroom.jpg). Erwin soon followed after me, completely naked. I tried not to look at his body. While I completely despised him, he did have a nice body...  
  
I sat in corner of the tub, while Erwin was in front of me. I tried to put as much distance between us as I could. He looked at me, smirking as he pointed at his lap. I already knew what he wanted, so I shook my head, and lowered it, staring at my legs. When I looked up, Erwin was looking at me with a dissaproving look, and maybe a glare, as he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Eren..."   
He said my name with a tone that made me flinch. I didn't want to get slapped again, so I crawled over to him. He smirked again, and pulled me onto his lap, and buried his face in my neck.   
  
I was glad he couldn't see my face. I was sure it was full red with embarrassment, anger, and so on. I could never describe how I was feeling now. I felt so...disgusting, humiliated, embarrassed, angry...and mostly sad.  
  
I didn't know why Erwin was doing this...He had Mike...I guess? Did I do something against him? Did I hurt him somehow? Or what?   
  
I was startled out of my thoughts when a hand went down under the water to caress my lower abdomen, just above my...um..cock. "Eren..." I heard Erwin murmur in my ear. I tried to push his hand away, but he just continued to caress the skin above my cock.   
  
"Please...sto-ahh!" he started to stroke my soft cock, and my head fell backwards onto his shoulder as I moaned, and clawed at his biceps to stop him. "P-Please...s-stop Erwin..please.." I said. Even though it felt good, I knew it was so wrong.   
  
He smirked, and looked at my face, into my eyes. "You want me to stop? But Eren...look how good your body is responding to my touches..." he said, his tone full of playfulness and mischief. My body  _was in fact_ responding to him, but my mind was telling me to stop, and get the hell out of here.  
  
I nodded, and shut my eyes thightly. "Please Erwin, stop...please, I'm begging - Ahh! - you...!" I said, panting as he grumbled something I didn't hear, and he let go of me.   
  
"Stand up and dry yourself off." he said - more like ordered.  
  
I did as I was told, and I grabbed the towel and the [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=186390702) and I ran back into the [bedroom](http://www.discoveryvallarta.com/CDT-2%20bedroom2%20aaa.jpg).   
  
When I looked at the clothes, I was like..."What.The fuck?!"   
  
"Is everything alright,  _Eren_?" I heard Erwin ask. "Y-Yeah, everythings' perfect...!" I said, and grumbled about something  _'Stupid Erwin'_ before I picked up the clothes and pulled them on.   
  


* * *

 _ **[Erwin's POV]**_  
  
I was still in the bathroom when I heard Eren saying something. I asked if everythings' alright. I wasn't very pleased with his answer, but... it's good for now. When I opened the bedroom's door, I saw Eren pulling up the shorts...  
I guess he didn't hear me coming in, so when he saw me he shrieked and pulled up the shorts faster.   
I couldn't help but laugh, and he was blushing.  
  
I walked over to him, my eyes never leaving his body.   
  
His sunkissed tan skin.  
  
His smooth, curved stomach.  
  
His long, hairless legs and arms.  
  
His wide hips.  
  
His messy brown locks, which looked like as if he just woke up.  
  
His cute button nose.  
  
Those hypnotizing green-blue eyes with specks of gold around the pupil.  
  
And the soft, pink, plump lips.  
  
He was just too perfect for his own good.  
His feminine body...Belongs to me. We're meant to be. I can feel it. I know it. With time, he'll realise it too.  
  
I slipped under the covers, and waited for him to come too. He looked so adorable when he was confused. I patted the empty place next to me, and he slowly slipped under the blankets too.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer, and I felt as his body went stiff.  
  
I sighed happily into his soft brown locks, then smirked.  
  
He just needs time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! :D I missed you guys soooo bad :( But now everything's fine, and I can finally update this story again! :D
> 
> (I think I'll only update every 2 weeks, sooner if the chapter is done sooner. :'D)  
> Happy New Year and Merry [Late] Christmas my lovelies <3 
> 
> Poor little Eren though :C  
> Sorry if the time is confusing.   
> I really hope you'll like it. :D 
> 
> SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND THE GRAMMAR ERRORS xDDD


	8. Not A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Eren wakes up from sleep and realises two things.  
> He's in one bed with Erwin, and the things that happened the night before weren't dreams.
> 
> Oh, and Levi starts to realize that he was a jerk to Eren all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter! <3

_'Where am I?'_ was the first thing I thought when I woke up.  
  
  
I tried to get out of bed, but as I tried to move I felt something holding me in place  
  
Arms. Strong, muscular arms around my waist.  
  
  
Suddenly last night's events came back to me.  
  
  
Erwin. Dinner. Bath. Slap. Pictures.  
  
  
I felt my throat tighten, and I was sure I making some sort of sound since I felt Erwin stirring and moving around next to me,  
He finally opened his icy blue eyes, and I shivered when the icy gaze landed on me.

 

"Morning, _Beautiful,_ did you sleep well?" he asked. He sat up and the blankets fell off of his upper body.  
Great.  
  
  
"G-Good morning...Yes, I did, thank you." I said. He smiled at me before he grabbed my waist and pushed me down on the bed, pinning me against it.  
  
  
I let out a yelp at the action, and now he was straddling me.  
  
"You look so cute...being all helpless beneath _me."_ he purred against my ear, and I literally felt the need to throw up.  
  
"Please get off of me, Erwin." I said, and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't even budge.

 

"Erwin! Please get off already!"   
I tried to wriggle between his legs, but his knees were holding me in place.  
  
"Calm down already!" he growled.  
  
  
Fear ran up my spine for the first time this morning.  
I shook my head as I started moving around, whimpering and thrashing around.  
  
I could feel as the back of my hand made contact with Erwin's face.  
  
I finally stopped, but my eyes widened after I realized what I did.  
  
I took a look at the scratch marks that were now all over the blond man's chest and face, and my heart sank to the bottom of my body.  
  
I swear my whole body was trembling with fear as my green eyes met the icy blue ones.  
  
His ice blue eyes were now glaring at me and the next thing I knew, he was ripping the clothes off of my body.

* * *

"He's been gone for almost 2 days! I can't calm down!"  
  
  
"I know Mikasa! I'm worried too, you know!"  
Hanji was pacing around the room, her hands clutching at the phone, trying to dial Eren's number and calling him again.  
  
They were in the living room of the Jaeger's house. Armin, Mikasa, Annie and Christa were sitting on the couch, each of them holding a mug full of coffee.

Connie, Jean, Reiner and Sasha were sitting on the floor, playing a card game while eating some snacks.  
  
Marco, Bertolt and Ymir were in the kitchen, preparing some food and drinks for the night.  
  
And then there was Levi.  
  
He was sitting in a chair next to the wall, staring out the window.  
  
  
The raven haired girl then looked up, glaring at Levi. She stood.  
  
"This is all your fault you bastard!" she growled.  
  
Everyone glanced at Mikasa and then back to Levi.  
The taller raven raised a brow.  
  
"Oh, how is it my fault?" he questioned.  
  
  
"If you hadn't tried to force yourself on him at Hanji's party, he would probably still be here! If you hadn't said anything about his appearance when you 'oh so kindly rejected him, he would still be his old adorable, chubby, lovely self you selfish bastard!  
At first, you rejected him because he wasn't as lean and thin as you wanted  him to be, and now that he looks different, much more 'attractive' you are all over him!" she growled, and then glared at the others.  
  
  
"And you! All of you were bullying Eren when he was all chubby and nerdy, and now that he changed you guys play the 'I'm Your Friend Now' game! You guys don't deserve Eren's trust and kindness after what you've done to him you idiots!" she yelled. She had enough.  
  
She had enough of seeing her sweet little brother in pain, and trying to be perfect for everyone around him!  


* * *

~~~Levi's P.O.V~~~

  
It's...actually true.  
  
Now that I think of it, it is my fault.  
  
At first, I only rejected Eren because of his appearance.  
  
He was chubby, he was wearing clothes bigger than what he needed, he was always wearing these thick rimmed black glasses and he had longer hair than what I liked.  
  
He was nerdy, and I didn't like it.  
  
So I rejected him with a lame fat joke, and I had fun seeing the hurt in his eyes.

It's my fault.  
  
If I hadn't done that, he would still be the same adorable, chubby self.  
  
  
To be honest, It's not that I didn't like Eren. I actually did...I always liked how flustered and shy he would become around me. I loved how he would become so cheerful and playful around his friends.  
  
All in all, I'm in love with Eren Jaeger...  
  
...I was just too blind to realize that.

* * *

  
"You know...you're right. It is my fault...I mean...it's  _our_ fault, since...we did this to Eren. He didn't deserve that."  
  
  
Silence covered the room, and everyone was looking at Levi with wide eyes.  
  
"Did...did Levi just admit his mistake?" said a small voice.  
  
  
"Kyaaa!!! My baby Mama Hanji is so proud of you!!!"   
Before the raven could dodge it, the brunette woman was hugging him, suffocating him.  
  
"Tch. Whatever - and get off of me. Are you trying to kill me here?" he said and he pushed the brunette off of himself, letting the woman fall to the floor.  
  
Hanji cackled, and stood up.  
  
"I know... I'm just happy you finally realized! But that's not so important now. We have to find Eren." she said, her voice full of seriusness.  
  
  
"W-Wait...guys, where is Erwin...? Shouldn't he be here too, to help us find Eren?" said Armin.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at the blond.  
  
Hanji's eyes widened and Levi growled.

  
_"Oh no..."_  
  
_"That bastard!"_  
  
  
Mikasa blinked at them before asking.  
  
"What...is going on?"   
  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the brunette and the raven haired man were already grabbing their coats, running to the door.  
  
  
"We have to go to Erwin's house, now!"  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!PLEASE READ!!
> 
>  
> 
> (EDIT: So...hehe...it's been 3-4 weeks already..? I'm really sorry guys. I'm currently writing chapter 9 :) But I have a high fever so.. It's a bit difficult to write with a running nose, a sore throat and an aching head xD) 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, guys. So...  
> I'm really sorry I didn't update for a whole month.  
> I wanted to write this chapter and upload it yesterday, but I brought the wrong notebook with me.  
> (I wrote the 8th chapter in my notebook so I can copy it in later.) And I'm a shitty person cuz I can't even write a 2000 word update...(it's only 1035 words, sorry ;-;)  
> So, I hope you can forgive me D: 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <33


	9. Levi to the rescue...Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Hanji, Armin and Mikasa finally arrive to Erwin's house...
> 
> Let's hope it's not too late.

_Levi's POV_  
  
  
_'Oh god...what if we get there too late? What if..what if something happens to Eren? What if he gets hurt? If he gets hurt, I'll fucking kill Eyebrows. I'll shave his eyebrows down and then choke him with them.'_

  
We were in the car, speeding towards Erwin's house.  
  
I could see Hanji's worried face, Armin's teary eyes and Mikasa's deep frown. I felt like shit, though. Worry was eating up my heart as we were nearing Erwin's house.  
  
I sped up the car and glared at the cream yellow coloured house in front of us.  
I stopped the car in front of the building, and all four of us were running towards the house.

* * *

* * *

  
_Erwin's POV_  
  
He looks so beautiful.  
  
  
I watched as Eren's blue-gold eyes filled up with tears. His eyes shined as they brimmed with unfallen tears.   
  
His cheeks dusted with dark pink, and pink plush lips forming a thin line.  
  
Brown soft locks spread around his head on the pillow.  
  
His shirt was now on the floor, letting me explore my hands all over his upper body, twisting his little pink nubs while he trembles.  
  
"Ne, Eren. Isn't it better to know that you'll never need to see Levi again? Isn't is better to be held by me?" I asked him. His breath hitched, and I smirked while taking his pink nub into my mouth, sucking on it and my free hand pinching the other.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
_3rd Person's POV_  
  
  
To say that Levi was furious and worried was an understatement. He and the 3 others were speeding towards the house. They could see that the curtains on the second floor's room (which is Erwin's room) were closed.  
  
  
"Hurry the fuck up!" the raven growled, and started pounding on the door.   
  
"Erwin! You fucking bastard, get out of there! Come outside you fucking idiot!" the teenager growled, still hitting the door with his fists non-stop.  
Hanji looked around the house, when she saw the open window that leads to the dining room.  
  
"Levi!"   
  
"What?!"  
  
"The window! The window is open!"   
  
Mikasa and Armin were the first to jump inside. They looked round before seeing the staircase.  
  
"Armin!" the ravenette girl called "Over there!"  
  
Levi and Hanji followed the others closely, swiftly.  
  
  
_"Ahh! No! Stop, plea-Ahhh!"_  
  
When the scream was heard, the four teens dashed upstairs.

* * *

* * *

  
"Erwin...please no...don't - Ahhh!"   
  
Eren whimpered as a second finger made it's way inside him.   
  
It hurt.  
  
The blonde man  was fingering him dry, not even giving him a chance to say anything before forcing the third finger in. "You like this, don't you? You fucking slut. You'll be mine after this, and I'll never let you see that midget agan."  
  
The brunette cried loudly, tears rolling down his soft cheeks that were red now.  
  
The way he was pumping his - dry - fingers didn't give him any  pleasure, instead, it made him actually whimper and cry.  
Erwin pulled out his fingers, and opened the condom he kept in the nightstand, and put it on.  
   
Eren cried out, trying to push Erwin away with no success.  
He only quieted down slighty when he heard footsteps. Then the door flew open.  
  
"Erwin! You bloody bastard, let go of Eren right fucking now!"  
  
  


* * *

* * *

_No One's POV_  
  
  
When the four teen saw what was going on in the room, they immediately felt their anger rising.  
  
Levi and Mikasa were the first to react. They both growled and dashed towards Erwin. The two ravenette pushed Ewrin off of the bed, and Mikasa held him down while Levi was busy punching his face.  
  
Armin and Hanji ran over to the brunette who was curled up on the bed, crying loudly.  
  
"Eren...!" Armin jumped on the bed, hugging the brunette, trying to calm him.  
  
"A-Armin..." The teen whimpered, hugging his friend.   
  
"Oh my god..." Hanji mumbled, as she glanced at the naked boy on the bed. She sighed sadly, before reaching for a blanket and covering him up, stroking his hair.  
  
"It's...it's gonna be okay, Eren. Don't worry."  
  
  
Mikasa looked at Levi. "Levi, stop, I think he got what he deserved."   
  
The other teen glanced at Mikasa before growling and grabbind Erwin's hair, pulling his face closer to his.   
  
"If I ever see you anywhere around Eren, or even his friends or me, I'll fucking kill you and make it look like an accident."   
He glared at the blonde's bloody and beaten face before dropping it harshly on the floor. He dragged the blonde to the closet and pushed the bigger's body in there before shutting the door.  
  
He and Mikasa looked over to the other three and worriedly ran over to them.   
  
The raven haired boy sat down next to the tired brunette.  
  
"I'll go get a towel...Mikasa, Hanji, could you get some water and food..?" Armin asked as he sat up and left the room.  
  
"Sure, come on, Mikasa."  
  
Hanji and Mikasa got up as well and walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink.  
  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
It was really quiet. Eren, laying on the bed, taking a nap after everything that happened. His upper body full of unwanted bite marks and small bruises.  
  
Levi, sitting next to the brown haired angel, petting his hair softly, listening to the slow, steady breathing. His eyes trailed down on the youngers body, taking the pleasant sight.  
  
Messy soft brown hair, round, boyish face with a little baby fat. Curvy and slightly toned upper body, light outlines of a 6 pack, leading to a nice V line. His private parts are covered with the blankets.   
Long, hairless, feminine looking legs. God, he had the strong urge to burry his face in them, to stroke them, to lick them, to suck on them.  
They looked _so_ delicious.   
  
The ravenette closed his eyes, leaning his head on the brunette's letting it rest there, before placing a peck on Eren's temple.  
"I'm so sorry, Eren. This is all my fault. Have I not been that rude to you last year and accept your feelings, we probably wouldn't be here...I actually really, really like you, Eren. Under the 4 years I've known you, I came to like you more than I thought I should, so I ignored my own feelings. I hope you'll forgive me once, and then I can finally ask the question; Will you be mine?"  
  
  
Mismatched eyes opened, a full blown smile greeting the taller teen.  
"Levi... _I really, really like you too._ "  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Please Read!!  
>  (Btw it's already the April 3rd here...(1:32AM here))
> 
> Hey...heh...heh.  
> So...1 whole month late? 
> 
> So...I think it's a bit (bit..? Really?More like insanely) short in my opinion.  
> I'm sorry guys. I started this chapter 1 week after the last one, and then everything just crashed. My mom and dad decided after a huge fight that they're done. They're getting divorced. This whole shit took nearly 3 weeks +me trying to recover. I didn't have the time or mood to write at all, and we also had to move from our old house, which took almost a whole week, and then I had a really bad fever, and my throat was red as hell and it hurt too, I felt weak like a baby deer, like, really, I couldn't even stand for 10 minutes. I could only get a cup of water and that's it.
> 
> And of course, I didn't have the strenght to run upstairs and get my laptop/headset/and other stuff for my laptop, and on top of all things, I was alone at home. My mom was at work.  
> I'm really, really sorry.


	10. F*ck you very very much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.
> 
> Got the idea of the title from this music. (Now my favourite.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zsHnKfbHJ4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been almost a year.
> 
> Hello, everyone.  
> This story is fucking messed up as hell and I'm so fucking ashamed of it.
> 
> Got 2 choices. 1-Delete everything about this story and remake it.  
> 2-Just continue with this one while fixing up some things.
> 
> Listen to me. If I see a comment about how this sucks, lemme tell ya'll something. I'm not a fucking genius, I don't have any talent at writing fanfics, I do it for fun, and I don't need to write fucking novels. I don't mean to offend anyone, who didn't say a single bad word to me, but to those who criticized my work. Sure, writing fanfictions can come with an insane amount of criticism, but no need to tell me to stop writing, just cuz I'm a noob at it.  
> Also, that I only have my attention on Eren..well, sorry, It's fucking hard for me to write about Levi cuz he's an asshole and a cinnamonroll at the same fucking time.
> 
> Fuck the haters, I say.
> 
> (You can choose from the 2 choices above. Tho I can't guarantee that I will update often.)  
> School is killing me.
> 
> I think I got too carried away. Sorry.

"Levi...I really, really like you too...But.."  
  
Levi leaned in closer, waiting for the brunet to finish the sentence. However, when he got the answer, he was shocked as hell.  
  
"But...Fuck you."  
  
  
Gray eyes widened, and the raven leaned back in shock, processing the words. What the does that mean? Did he do something wrong? Why the hell would Eren ever say something like this, if he liked him?  
Eren sat up on the bed, holding his head in his right hand and pulling the blankets over himself.  
  
  
"Sorry, Levi. But you fucking caused all this mess. I was stupid for believing that you like me from the beginning. Even my friends...they only hung out with me because I wasn't the fat and ugly kid that I used to be." His voice hitched and Eren knew he was going to cry if he didn't stop talking.  
"I don't need friends who don't care about me, just my looks. I want friends who would accept me even if I wasn't slim or smart. I don't fucking want this at all!" hot tears rolled down the tan and chubby cheeks, and the teen held a hand up to his mouth as if wanting to control the sobs that wrecked his whole body.  
  
  
"And...And Erwin, he used to be so nice! Why would he do all of this? Why would he hurt me for no reason? Am I that stupid? Am I so stupid that he would want to rape me then kill me or something?! What did I ever do to deserve this."  
  
  
Eren's sobs were the only thing that was heard through the silence of the room. The older male just watched the boy in front of him cry helplessly, feeling as though his voice was lost, hands and legs tied together. He was frozen. He never thought this would happen at all.  
  
  
The door was ripped open by Hanji, which made the to boys in the room jump out of their skin. The girl slowly made her way over to Eren with a wet towel in her hands, and gently laid the towel on the boy's forehead.  
"Here, this might help a little. Mikasa and Armin are going to bring you some food and drink, okay?" Chocolate brown eyes shone with concern, as the girl sat down on the bed next to Eren.  
She glanced at Levi, and mouthed "going to have a talk later".  
Levi numbly nodded, too busy trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
  
  
"Eren hun, are you feeling any better? You look horrible. And your forehead is too warm, so you might be coming down with a bad cold. I'm not sure if it's a fever yet, though."  
Gentle hands caressed his face, and the boy leaned into the touch. He was thankful to his friends for coming to save him.  
Hanji threw a look at Levi and told him to go to wait outside for now.  
The latter just shrugged, and made his way outside, shutting the door with more force the necessary.  
  
"Eren, I know what just happened might have shocked you, hell, I can see that you’re scared as heck, but listen to me, you’re safe now. Erwin is not going to hurt you anymore. Okay? You’re coming home with me, Mikasa and Armin. You don’t have to worry about Levi either. I’ll talk to him. I know how he works, don’t worry. I’ll talk some sense into his head at home.”  
  
Eren’s eyes watered as they glanced at the girl sitting nex to him. He felt so many feelings running through his mind at once, that he couldn’t control his emotions.  
He let a sob escape him yet again and jumped to wrap his arms around Hanji. He buried his face into her shoulder, and let himself cry freely. It felt so good to have someone understand him now.  
  
"Thank you so, so much Hanji.” he cried. Hanji’s arms wrapped around his middle, hugging him back just as tight.  
"You don’t have to thank me, it’s just natural. Mama Hanji is here if you need anything. Don’t be afraid to ask.” She said.  
  
The comment made Eren laugh, and he let Hanji go to wipe his tears from his eyes.  
  
Right then, a knock was heard from the door, and a black and blond head poked in.  
  
"Mikasa, Armin!” Eren exclaimed. He was so happy to see his friends. They put the trays down and tackled the brunet down.  
"We missed you so much! I was worried you’d be dead or something.”  Armin sniffed and hugged his friend tighter.  
  
"Come on, don’t cry anymore. Cry babies.” Mikasa said, even though she felt the back of her eyes sting as well. She was worried for her baby brother.  
Hanji was just watching the trio, happy as ever for them. She grinned and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Alright, who wants to eat?”  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
Loud steps echoed through the walls of the basement.  
The walls were cold and wet.  
  
A pair of ice blue eyes peered up at the raven, and they shimmered with amusement.  
  
"Levi, how nice of you to come and untie me.” a silky, deep voice echoed through the silence.  
  
"Tch, untie you? Moron. Why would I ever do that, after everything you’ve done to Eren? How fucking dare you. "  
  
The teen’s voice was ever so calm, in a creepy way. He would make sure Erwin would get what he deserved. He would destroy him, emotionally, and physically.  
  
"You’re the one to talk huh? Who was the one who rejected that poor boy without a single thought? Who was the one who threw his feelings on the ground and stomped on it? I offered him love, peace and a long-term relationship, and someone who wouldn’t go cheating behind his back, just because he was chubby, or anything. Guess what, if he could choose, he would want me. I bet he’s crying like the little bitch he is because he couldn’t get enough of my hands on his bo-"  
  
Bam!  
  
The front of Levi’s combat boots found their way into Erwin’s face, knocking the blond man out. How fucking dare he try and talk about Eren like that?!  
Yeah, maybe Levi wasn’t the kindest, and maybe he did only notice the boy after he changed, but that’s…that is…  
He really is a dick. He can’t find any excuses, but what he knows that he is sorry and that he never meant to hurt the boy.  
In the past, Levi himself never was the affectionate one. His mother, for sure. Father? Maybe. But Levi, never.  
After everything went to shit, and he had to move in with some random family, he never found himself true friends, aside from Hanji. He never went out on a family day, never spent any time with his  „parents”. But most importantly, he never had to deal with love. His mother and father could never be replaced, neither their love.  
  
It was just impossible for Levi to ever imagine loving someone, and spending their life with them, of course until Eren came along. After he realized how much of a dick he was to the poor guy, his opinion changed of the boy immediately.  
  
Even if Eren didn’t want him now, he would make sure to win himself back into the boy’s heart.  
  
It will take time, sure. But now, he was more determined than ever.


	11. Read me PLEASE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Fuck.  
  
It has been almost a year since I've last touched this fic and I can see why. It is completely disgusting. D: So I've decided for the sake of my sanity, I'll be rewriting this story. Still the same plot, just a different style, maybe? And a more rational story. EHEH  
  
I'm also on discord if anyone wants to give ideas or wants to talk! :D Discord user is: LokiIsMyDaddy#8848 :D   
  
The new fic will be out SOON!


End file.
